User blog:John Breasly/Demotion Request: Tama63(Declined)
Honestly, I am quite tired of Tama63 acting like he rules the wiki. This is not some strike at him, but something for the good of the wiki. Remember, Tama63 is not allowed to issue bans or strikes while having a demotion blog open. =Evidence, Reasons, etc...= Evidence Against Him #He gives unfair and invalid strikes quite often, when a user upsets him but does not break any rules. #*few months ago, ObsidianDarkhart made a comment defending himself, and Tama63 gave him a strike for it. Luckily, I got it removed. If you require the blog, I will look for it. #He makes major changes to the wiki without consulting other sysops. #*He has made several skin changes, several background changes, and plenty of interface changes, which few sysops were aware of. I am am quite aware he ran designs through with Katbluedog, but even she states that they have been changed since her viewing. #*During the time revolving SOPA, Tama63 made several changes to the MediaWiki which blocked most of Monobook. Shortly after, he logged off, and no other sysop, save Shade Link (now Parax.) was online. During this time, Pearson attempted to troll and vandalize using one of his many false IPs. This made it near impossible for Shade Link to block him, causing a good twenty-minute stir-up. It took time, but finally Shade Link was able to undo the blocks which affected Monobook. #He ignores community votes, agreements, and other decisions. #*We had a community vote for several design changes around Christmas. This vote definitely passed, but because Tama63 did not "like" the theme, he refused to add it. Soon enough, Katbluedog added it, but Tama63 changed it to his liking once again. #*The above occurred similarly under slightly different events. #*Shortly before my demotion, Capt. Skull X and I were given "clean slates." This vote passed, and was agreed all former accusations against both of us were to be "forgotten." However, while the vote passed, Tama63 was sleeping, thus did not see the final verdict, nor did he cast his vote. During my demotion blog, several of his reasons were reasons from before the clean slate. When several users (including myself) explained the clean slate to him, he simply said that (this is not quoted) "I didn't vote, it doesn't count," or something rather similar. #*During my demotion, as things began to reach a tie, Tama63 just said "Support if John should be demoted now." About two people supported, about six said "no!" but he demoted me anyway. #*A few weeks ago, a vote took place which Tama63 greatly disliked, the message walls. He told everyone to boycott the wiki if it was passed. Very childish. #He often acts childish and inappropriate, and is often bias against certain individuals or groups. #*Yes, I'm using this as an example.... A few weeks ago, a vote took place which Tama63 greatly disliked, the message walls. He told everyone to boycott the wiki if it was passed. Very childish. #*He bans nearly every Spanish roleplayer that comes to the wiki, with the reason "ban-dodging." I've had about twenty innocent Delta Republic members come to me and say Tama63 banned them, and I don't even know which is which, since they're all IPs. #*In the face of stress, he often loses that "neutral" stance that sysops are supposed to maintain, and generally "loses his cool." This has resulted in unfair blocks, unprovoked blocks, unfair strikes, and very inappropriate and bias attitude. #*He has banned people (such as Captainjosh98) for off-wiki activities, and for reasons that cannot be proven. #Cannot seem to stay focused on the idea that this wiki is not another wiki. I don't need examples, it's pretty prominent. He always refers to "other wikis don't do this, they don't do that," but only once have I seen evidence of these "other wikis." We are the POTCO Players Wiki, and we abide by our rules (and the US laws), not The Vault's rules. #Often implements his own rules, disregarding wiki rules. #*He rarely refers to the blocking guidelines, ignores certain rules, etc.... pretty prominent stuff. #Giving out people's personal information. #*He just gave out my age below. #*He gave out where Pearson lived. Reasons For Keeping Him #Tama63 is a great MediaWiki, .css, js, and HTML coder.* #He can be online very early (for the Americans), and does constructive edits then.* #Added several nice features.* #Is a favored user on Community Central. #Will inform users of certain things (i.e. he informed me of the other sysops' idea to remove community voting completely.... and he was the one bcrat who disagreed....) #Works on Themes in Photoshop #Works on the Social Sites alot #Keeps the wiki up to date with new Wikia Features #Secured a Forum on Pirates Forums The asterisks mark jobs/reasons that could be performed by other great coders, such as Jack Pistol and GenLawrence. Well, Jack Pistol for number 3, as he's not in the US. =Votes= This vote will end either on the night of the 15th, or the night of the 16th (which would be officially five days from this moment, if you're talking EST....?), unless one side reaches twenty. The vote directly under this text(the striked out vote) does not need to be voted on please look at steps comment for the next vote. #John Breasly #Captain Crimson #PencilBoyWiki #CaptainShadow11 #Captain Hobo #Johnny Goldtimbers #Johnathan Warsmythe #Jim Logan #Ned Edgewalker #JeffreyBlasthawk #Jason Shiprat #Lord Andrew Mallace #Madster. #Johnny "Shark" Turner #Jack Pistol #Jasonblade #Bad Kitty #Benjamin Mamcorgan #Sharple #Stpehen #Svenny D. #Jason Yelloweagle #SokkaZukoAang #GenLawrence #Captaingoldvane2 #Jeremiah Garland New Vote Neut(Stays the Same) #Jack Pistol #Ned Edgewalker #Sharple #Sven #Jeremiah Garland Admin #Stpehen #Katbluedog #Jason Shiprat #Captaingoldvane2 #Jim Logan Category:Blog posts